


Unicorns

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unicorns, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was, somehow, a unicorn standing in the middle of the woods just off the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Teen Wolf Prompt Project on [tumblr! ](http://mirajanescarlet.tumblr.com/%20) This prompt was from [halffizzbin](http://halffizzbin.tumblr.com/). Unicorns, she said. So, unicorns.

"Well, I don't know, Derek, maybe there's a unicorn in the woods," Stiles snapped. He'd been walking home from lacrosse practice, minding his own business and lamenting the fact that his trusty Jeep was in the shop and thus, not really trusty at all, when Derek snuck up on him creeper-style and started asking him weird questions like if he'd seen anything weird in the woods lately. 

"There's no such thing as unicorns," said Derek, like this was the most obvious statement and even suggesting that there were or could be unicorns was absolutely ludicrous even though he himself was a werewolf. 

"That, for the dark and broody here this evening, was sarcasm. I was making a joke. Because I don't know what's in the woods. Well, other than you and your creepy uncle and Isaac."

"Fine, but-" Derek started to say but he stopped short when Stiles started jumping up and down and flailing his arms in a way that was similar to Kermit the Frog. Well, similar except for that Kermit was a puppet and capable of moving in odd, boneless ways that Stiles, as a human, should not have been capable of. 

Without explaining himself, Stiles pointed towards the woods and made a noise that sounded something like a noise a monkey would make and took off. For a second, Derek just stood there, stunned and more than a little angry before he looked over and saw what Stiles was running towards.

There was, somehow, a unicorn standing in the middle of the woods just off the side of the road.


End file.
